paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU
Here it is! The Official Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU page! The Tundra-Centurion AU is a combination of the Tundraverse fanon and the CenturiRealm fanon, where the characters can exist in the same universe with their own unique stories, unique events, and endless possibilities! NOTE: Both Tundrathesnowpup and DJ.RJ.Centurion can edit this page!!! Have a Tundraverse or CenturiRealm character you want in the AU? Leave a comment or send a message to one of us, and we'll see what we can do! The Tundra-Centurion Crossover Alternate Universe is a collaborative universe that combines Tundrathesnowpup 's Tundraverse fanon and DJ.RJ.Centurion's CenturiRealm fanon. Characters, backstories and all are included, as well as some overlapping locations. Most pairings with canon pups are not present to avoid conflict, only major ones are included. All canine and other animal characters in the AU are anthro. The PAW Patrol Pups bear the same uniforms as always, however as a distinct characteristic, unique to the AU, the pups will wear black pants, shorts, capris, or skirts with their uniforms. Despite this, their signature vests and jackets remain unchanged. Tundraverse Characters Tundra's Characters * Tundra * Glacier * Blizzard * Arika * Corbin * Kailey * Kyla * Jiemba * Jarli * Harper * Maui * Cliff * Rupert * Cornelia * Roquelle * Valentine * Nita * Avery Smoky's Characters * Smoky * Trooper * Aryana Fuzzy's Characters * Mindy * Scruff and Damon * Fletcher * Rusty * Bentley * Twix * Topaz Rain's Characters *Angie *Brozer *Tikaani Mackie's Characters *Jubilee *Jacey Boone's Characters * Dasani CenturiRealm Characters DJ RJ's Characters * Centurion * Steelbeam * Beryl * Frostbound * Primavera * Tierra * Umbravivo * Velia * Arabella * Saracco * Nicasia * Micaelina * Maximillian * Lux * Estela * Quill * Brielle * Durante * Toshiro * Nyxie, Liya, Keter * Jenara * Frostine * Vale * Aeliana * Sagitarii * Esme * Reed * Jindrich * Jaune * Sheryl * Grisha * Cecilia * Juneau * Eli * Qannik Other Fanon Characters Shado's Characters * Holley Vixie's Characters * Amazon * Camu, Rumberry, and Cayu * Sissone * Cherish * Pollyenna Mackie's Characters *T BD Xavier's Characters * Ignis Canon Characters * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Everest * Tracker * Ryder * Sylvia * Mayor Goodway * Mr. Porter Shared Custody Characters *Elsie - Tundra and Rain *Queimar and Nevasca - DJ RJ and Tundra *Kalina Iluka - DJ RJ and Tundra *Maleko, Kaluha, Jammer and Leandra - DJ RJ and Vixie AU-Only Characters * Salvodor (Evil) * Emetto (Somewhat Evil, Redeemed) * Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers These are the PAW Patrol Pups of the Tundra-Centurion AU, divided into Enforcement, Safety, Nature, and Creation. Enforcement - Law Enforcement, Judicial tasks, and gathering information to uphold the laws of society. This also includes specialized trainers and interpretors Safety - Public Safety, placing one's own life on the line to protect the lives of others, and those who improve mental states as well Nature - Protecting nature and preserving the environment, as well as specializations in specific climates Creation - Innovation in construction, technology, and rescue methods Enforcement * Chase * Primavera * Saracco * Nicasia * Jubilee * Avery Safety * Marshall * Skye * Zuma * Beryl * Dasani * Umbravivo * Arabella * Ignis Nature * Rocky * Everest * Tracker * Tundra * Frostbound * Tierra Creation * Rubble * Steelbeam * Centurion * Esme * Toshiro * Sagitarii * Aeliana Because this needs to be established for whatever reason... Mentor - Trainee Chase - Smoky Skye - Maui Marshall - TBD Rocky - Jacey Rubble - TBD Zuma - Kailey Everest - Nevasca Tracker - Quill Tundra - Tikaani Centurion - Holley Steelbeam - Eli Beryl - Arika Frostbound - Queimar Primavera - Amazon Umbravivo - Corbin Arabella - Cherish Tierra - Perlita Saracco - Reed Nicasia - Désirée Esme - TBD Toshiro - Qannik Trainees will play a HUGE role in the Tundra-Centurion AU in quite a few stories! I have plenty of ideas, trust me! Due to conflicts of pairings in both fanons, these pairings are present in the Tundra-Centurion AU: Rocky x Tundra Chase x Skye Frostbound x Everest Centurion x Nicasia Saracco x Micaelina Umbravivo x Arika Steelbeam x Primavera Rubble x Kyla Corbin x Amazon Tracker x Tierra Estela x Jiemba Quill x Perlita More Pairings TBD Relationships are in accordance with the PAW Patrol Pups/Underlined Names!! These will be updated as time goes on!! Valencia Chase Valencia Harper Valencia - Sister Brooke - Mother Chief - Father Nita - Cousin Ziarre Skye Ziarre Maui Ziarre - Brother Cliff Ziarre- Brother Twix - Adopted Sister Rupert and Cornelia Ziarre - Parents Vatranovak Marshall Vatranovak Angie Vatranovak- Sister Valentine Vatranovak - Sister More Family TBD Haywood Rocky Haywood Smoky Haywood - Brother Aryana Haywood - Adoptive Sister Stonecarver Rubble Stonecarver Roquelle Stonecarver - Sister Brozer Stonecarver - Brother Kyla - Future Mate Family TBD Tideshifter Zuma Tideshifter Nixie Tideshifter - Sister Trooper - Cousin More Family TBD Zephyrine Everest Zephyrine Jenara Zephyrine - Sister Frostine Zephyrine - Sister Vale Zephyrine - Brother Tundra Aureole - Cousin Blizzard Auerole - Cousin Glacier Aureole - Uncle Espinoza Tracker Espinoza Tierra Amoravida-Espinoza - Girlfriend/Future Mate Quill Acquarone-Espinoza - Adoptive Son More Family TBD Temperance Sylvia Temperance Meadow Temperance - Sister Jedidiah Temperance - Brother Aureole Tundra Aureole Blizzard Aureole - Brother Glacier Aureole - Father Everest Zephyrine - Cousin Jenara Zephyrine - Cousin Frostine Zephyrine - Cousin Vale Zephyrine - Cousin Iluka Arika Iluka Jiemba Iluka - Father Jarli Iluka - Brother Kalina - Half-Sister Wächter-Veritate Centurion Wächter-Veritate Adelrik Wächter - Father (Deceased) Estela Veritate - Mother Aeliana Wächter-Veritate - Sister (Long Lost, Recently Found) Sagitarii Wächter-Veritate - Brother (Long Lost, Recently Found) Diederik Wächter - Grandfather (Deceased) Kalina - Half-Sister Stormwright Frostbound Stormwright Family TBD Aquabella Beryl Aquabella Dasani Aquabella - Sister Cavalier Umbravivo Cavalier Velia Cavalier - Sister Arathorn Cavalier - Father (Deceased) Franciszka Rycerzfuego-Cavalier - Mother (Deceased) Maximus Rycerzfuego III - Uncle Arabella Rycerzfuego - Cousin Maximillian Rycerzfuego - Cousin Maximus Rycerzfuego II - Grandfather (Deceased) Rycerzfuego Arabella Rycerzfuego Maximillian Rycerzfuego - Brother Maximus Rycerzfuego III - Father Umbravivo Cavalier - Cousin Velia Cavalier - Cousin Franciszka Rycerzfuego-Cavalier - Aunt (Deceased) Arathorn Cavalier - Uncle (Deceased) Maximus Rycerzfuego II - Grandfather (Deceased) Lucenatura Primavera Lucenatura Lux Corazón - Cousin Brielle Lockheart-Corazón - Cousin-by-Marriage Nyxie Corazón - Second Cousin Liya Corazón - Second Cousin Keter Corazón - Second Cousin Noahtakamaruq Toshiro Noahtakamaruq Anyu - Mother Quvianuq - Father Kavik - Brother Akiak - Brother Kaisha - Sister Sakari - Sister Qannik - Younger Brother Miki - Younger Sister Adventure Bay The classic Adventure Bay, the setting of the PAW Patrol series, as well as the location of the PAW Patrol's headquarters, The Lookout. Residence * The Entirety of the PAW Patrol and Trainees * Estela * Jiemba and Jarli * Emetto * Ryder * Mayor Goodway * Katie * Mr. Porter and Alex Porter * Sylvia * Meadow (Former) More TBD Whitecrest Small, tropical town on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, home to an assortment of endangered, white-crested marine animals and marine plants. Hometown of Beryl. Residence * Beryl (Former) More TBD Red October The ever-autumnal city of color-changing waterfalls and the best farms and apple orchards in the country. Contains a large population of firefighters and paramedics. Many movies are also filmed here. Hometown of Umbravivo, Arabella, and Maximillian. Residence * Umbravivo (Former) * Arabella (Former) * Velia * Maximillian * Fire Chief Maximus III More TBD Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale A mystical forest and a small village of indigenous people. Inhabitants appear like something out of a fairy tale. Former hometown of Primavera and Lux. Remnants of Springmoor Woods is sealed off and Lightacre Vale is destroyed. Residence * Primavera (Former) * Lux (Former) More TBD Wildermount Cliff Once the capital of pollution of the country, now the capital of modern technology and revolutionary construction, built along the tops and bottoms of a wide cliff and home to the largest and most abundant mines in the country. Home to the largest street fairs in the country. Hometown of Steelbeam. Residence * Steelbeam (Former) More TBD New Estermere A city not known for much, other than the influence of Irish, Scottish, and English cultures mixed with American culture. The city is home to good food, a river and lake for water activities on Lake Estermere, and a ski resort on Mount Estermere. Hometown of Saracco. Residence * Saracco (Former) * MIcaelina (Former) * Durante (Former) * Aurelia and Flavia * Queimar and Nevasca (Former) More TBD Sunset Sound A town on the coast known for its lively nights, active days, and multi-colored beaches of pink, orange, violet, red, and white. This is home to a world-famous hotels, restaurants, and resorts with beautiful marine life, sands, and wonderful people. Hometown of Aethelbeorn Raghnildur and the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. Residence * Aethelbeorn * Durante * Sissone * Tahir-Koa * Pollyenna * Meadow * The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers Vertigo Hill A city built in the foothills of a dangerous mountain range. Home to the best stunt pilots and thrill-seekers in the country. The city puts on spectacular aerial shows and festivals. Activities in the sky are a part of daily life. Residence TBD Sageford Haven An Italian-esque town situated near the coastline on a series of hills, with some hills being more like small cliffs that hills. The town itself is decorated with polished stone roads, intricate and beautiful marble fountains and stone carvings, red-brick roofs, and brick-oven restaurants. Large vineyards and large courtyards of both stone and grass are seen throughout the town. Residence * Reed (Former) Gale Force City A large city and environments situated on several artificially floating islands made of actual earthen material. The floating islands are connected via long bridges for walking or cars. The city itself is like a small world with three beach islands, one forest island, two mountain islands and four metropolitan islands. However, with this prototype technology to keep the city afloat and functioning comes all sorts of problems, artificial and natural. Residence TBD Snowport This beautiful wintry town is home to the SNOW Patrol, and the place from which Tikaani and Nita were sent in order to further train with Tundra and Mindy. The town is a gorgeous, with soothing hot springs, iridescent waterfalls, and an excess of blizzards. Residence Coming Soon Polarmount This small arctic town is the hometown of Mindy and her family. (More info coming soon) Residence TBD More Locations TBD!! Stories By Tundra Episodes TBD Short Stories TBD Song Articles TBD Stories by DJ RJ Episodes * Pups Save the Arctic! * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) (WIP) * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) (Coming Soon!) * Pup Pup Frost Up! (Coming Soon!) * Pup Pup Carnival! (Coming Soon!) * Pup Pup Matchmakers! * Pups and the Glowing-Eyes! (Coming Soon!) * Pups Get Frost-Burn! * Trainees and the Silver City! (Coming Soon!) * Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Short Stories * The Last We Saw Them... * An Overprotective Husky Song Articles * Everybody Talks (Song) * Hymn for the Weekend (Jiemba x Estela Song) * Something Wild (Song) * Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Collaborations * Pups Against Gale Force Winds! (TBD) * Pup Pup Knock-Out! (TBD) Tundra centurionAU badge.png|The official badge! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Collaboration